Seriously? That Was Your Plan?
by Nicole Silverwolf
Summary: “You...are...the weirdest boy...I've ever met!” And it wasn't the insult it could've been.


_Disclaimer: not mine the end._

_Missing scene, a question I sure as hell would've asked if I were in Sam's position. Very, VERY mild canon romance if you could even call it that. It's certainly not the focus of this piece._

**Seriously? That Was Your Plan?**

**By, Nicole Silverwolf**

"How'd you know?" Mikaela had whispered to him.

They were sitting side by side in the back of an ambulance, waiting for the inevitable trip to the hospital and clutching to promises made by Captain Lennox that they could go where ever they were taking the Autobots as soon as they were cleared by a doctor. Sam felt like one big bruise and only half wondered if he'd broken anything what with the various falls he'd taken off of everything from moving vehicles to building roofs. Mikaela looked like she had fared much better, though he could see bruises and cuts that mirrored his own.

"How'd I know what?" he'd replied, honestly wondering what she was talking about. It probably wasn't the coolest thing to say, but it had been too long a day to second guess his words.

"You know," she huffed, exasperated at having to explain herself when the question seemed so obvious. "How'd you know that when you shoved the Allspark at Megatron it would kill him instead of turning him into, I dunno, some sorta invincible Decepticon?"

"Umm, Uh...yeah..." the young man stuttered and scrambled for something to say, voice cracking at _THE_ most inopportune moment.

"I kinda...just...had...a...a feeling?" It was unclear to Mikaela whether he'd meant it to be a question or not. He was fidgeting, something he hadn't done much since Bumblebee showed up.

"What?!" she hissed barely capping it to keep from drawing attention to them. Her entire body did the same, wisely staying still instead of exploding into waving arms that she clearly wanted to use to show just how large her disbelief was.

He shrugged uncomfortably, mouth half open in a sheepish plan to figure out something to say.

Mikaela looked in serious doubt that any answer could truly suffice. "You just trusted the fate of the_ entire planet_...to a feeling?"

Darting brown eyes didn't want to meet hers, though he didn't think the girl of his dreams would much appreciate lying.

But he wanted to keep some part of that experience to himself, how he'd known and understood things when holding that alien block of energy that his mind couldn't even grasp at now. It had just kind of steered him when he'd been cowering in that ditch of carved up street and busted water mains. There weren't words but it was more than instinct. Optimus wasn't supposed to die and Sam had understood in that instant what he had to do to make sure that would happen.

And as he'd felt the spark disappear from his hands that knowledge had slipped away too. He missed it even as he'd known he'd done the right thing. Because he'd never been surer of anything in his entire life.

It was too complicated to explain to the girl of his dreams and sounded too sentimental anyways.

"Kinda?" he admitted.

For a second he was absolutely one hundred percent certain she was going to hit him. He mentally debated the chances of blocking her and wondered how much of a blow to his pride it would be to duck.

But she gulped in a huge breath of air, then let out a strangled laugh. Stress releasing itself in the only way it knew how.

"Seriously?" Mikaela asked rhetorically, because she was pretty sure he wasn't lying.

Sam conspiratorially leaned closer, "Yeah, well I might not mention that to Optimus or anything y'know. Not too sure he'd appreciate me risking everything on a feeling."

He'd emphasized the feelings with hand quotations for her benefit.

"Yeah well Ironhide'll probably pull his cannons on you..." she admitted.

One laugh escaped, then another until the two of them were giggling like idiots and trading theories on what various members of their party might do if Sam explained his plan like that.

In between their laughs, she managed to choke out, "You...are...the weirdest boy...I've ever met!"

And it wasn't the insult it could've been.

It was exactly what they both needed.

The medic who came to tend to them, had to wonder why they were laughing like they had shared the best secret ever and holding hands despite the burns that coated both of their fingers.

Owari

_So...comments, criticisms, flames, praise...anything you'd like to throw at me? Please do so now! _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
